friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecco
Please don't steal the coding!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Ecco belongs to me, Marbles! Please don't use them without permission! :A P P E A R A N C E Ecco is...a rather strange pegasus. Sure, she has a lot of pastel colors, but...she seems off. She has a soft ghostly blue around her, but on full moons, with a sky full of stars, she has a more of a iridescent purple kind of look to her. On any night, a sewing of stars appears on her forehead: her very own constellation. Her coat is a soft blue, and turns into a light cream yellow, fading into an orange around her hooves. Ecco's mane is normally, as well, a dark grey blue. On moon nights, it turns into a vibrant purple, streaking to a lighter, hotter pink. She blushes a lot more under the full moon, and seems to have a bunch of freckles, like little stars, all over her body. Ecco's eyes are normally the soft kind of blue that sightless eyes have. They seem to reflect the stars and the moon during the night though. Her cutiemark is a crescent moon, surrounded by sparkles. On the special nights, it becomes a full moon, with the crescent a lovely purple on the yellow orb. :P E R S O N A L I T Y Ecco can be described as a distant kind of pony: she seems lost in her own thoughts and mind. She is, however, very chatty once she gets passed those spells. Once she starts talking, she almost never stops, unless she has one of those distant spells again. Turns out, she is listening to the magical remnants of ponies in the forest. They like to talk to her in her mind, and she replies in her mind. The reason why she is so chatty is because the ghosts can only talk in her head. She is cheerful, mischievous, and very mysterious. Sometimes she flaps her wings for no reason, other than it feels fun. :A B I L I T I E S A rare kind of magic, mediumship, or ghost calling, allows Ecco to talk to ghosts. Previously mentioned, ghosts cannot listen or hear, they can only process thoughts. Ecco naturally has a slow thought process to listen to ghosts and let them listen to her. Not to mention, she has a bit of a sixth sense. She is able to sense danger without realizing it. The ghosts, most of which are explorers who were trying to get treasures, often try and persuade her to go after the treasures they wanted. Ecco is very good at locating hidden artifacts of the past, due to those ghosts and spirits. :H I S T O R Y history: once upon a time. she was born. and she wasnt born blind, but it came gradually. one day she wandered off from home because her parents were like "this house is cheap probably because its by the everfree forest but whatever." and she got lost into the everfree. and then her ghost powers Activated after she walked into the tower of the two sister's moonlight column. legend says if you stand in that, the stars will grant you sight. and WOW they granted her sight!!! just kidding she cant see. but she CAN hear ghosts, like the spirits of the ponies of Old. sometimes she goes on adventures and gets treasure. she lives in a minecraft dirt hut or something with flowers!!! Category:Pegasi Category:Females Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (marble-y cake)